Enfeitiçados
by Pan Alban
Summary: Natsu estava estranho. Mas não estranho do jeito normal, estava estranho de um jeito que deixou Lucy realmente preocupada, e ela teria que andar por toda a guilda para descobrir o que havia acontecido com seu companheiro de equipe.


Natsu estava estendido no gramado dos fundos da guilda, com pernas e braços abertos e o rosto vermelho. Fazia muito tempo que ele estava daquele jeito e Lucy começou a se preocupar.

Foi até ele e viu os olhos arregalados para o céu e o rosto estava tão vermelho que chegava a sair fumaça perto das orelhas.

Chutou a costela dele. Nem se mexeu.

— Natsu? Natsuuu.

Nada.

Lucy coçou o queixo e o observou. Olhou para a mesma direção que ele e viu apenas a copa da árvore acima deles, nada de diferente que o deixasse daquele jeito.

Suspirou.

Happy não estava ali, então havia somente uma única forma de descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Girou sobre os próprios pés e voltou a guilda indo direto para a pessoa que tudo sabia ali.

.

.

.

Mirajane secava uns copos atrás do balcão enquanto sorria ouvindo uma Cana bêbada.

Lucy inclinou-se sobre o balcão e sorriu pegando a atenção de Mirajane.

— Precisa de algo, Lucy? — perguntou sempre solícita.

— De informação. Sabe o que aconteceu com Natsu?

— Ele ainda está deitado lá fora? — Mira surpreendeu-se com o aceno positivo de Lucy. — Não sei o que pode ter acontecido. Você sabe de algo, Cana?

Cana enxugou a boca molhada de cerveja com as costas da mão e negou com a cabeça, para a frustração de Lucy.

— Vai ver ele está doente. Essas coisas de dragonslayers... — ela disse com simplicidade erguendo os ombros. Mirajane e Lucy se olharam em pânico e Cana voltou a virar seu barril.

— Deveria perguntar à Wendy — Mirajane aconselhou e Lucy agradeceu o sábio conselho.

.

.

.

— Ele não está doente — Wendy decretou assim que tirou suas mãozinhas do rosto de Natsu e percebeu que nenhuma de suas magias de cura tinham algum efeito sobre ele. — Mas isso não é nada que eu já tenha visto…

A pequena apertou as mãos em frente ao corpo e mandou um pedido de desculpas para Lucy com o olhar.

— Por Mavis! O que está acontecendo com Natsu? — Lucy colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou-o por cima do ombro enquanto se afastava com Wendy e Charlie de volta para dentro da guilda.

— Seu corpo está bom, sua saúde não poderia estar melhor — a menina respondeu tentando acalmar a companheira.

— Talvez seja algum tipo de treinamento bizarro. — Charlie se pronunciou com a certeza de que seria aquilo, os olhos revirando com o absurdo da situação. Lucy ponderou e ia aceitando a sugestão quando Charlie continuou — Se bem que vi Happy bem estranho falando com Erza mais cedo.

.

.

.

— Ele me disse que ficaria longe por um tempo até Natsu voltar ao normal — Erza respondeu ao questionamento de Lucy de bom grado ao ver o bolo de morango nas mãos da maga estelar.

— Voltar ao normal? Happy ficando longe de Natsu? — Lucy tentava em vão criar alguma ligação com aquelas informações. Desistindo, balançou a cabeça e se voltou para Erza mais uma vez — Ele disse mais alguma coisa? Estava diferente?

— Hmm — Erza fingiu pensar para comer um pedaço do bolo com lentidão — Ele não disse mais nada pelo que me lembro, mas parecia estar aflito. — Erza balançou a cabeça com sua atenção toda no bolo enquanto Lucy começava a ficar seriamente preocupada. — Talvez devesse perguntar ao Lily, eles conversaram antes de Happy vir falar comigo.

.

.

.

— Ele queria um lugar para morar. — Lily treinava com sua espada gigantesca enquanto respondia a pergunta de Lucy entre as respirações. Lucy soltou uma exclamação que fez o gato guerreiro rir ao concordar — Estranho, não? Ele disse que devíamos alugar um apartamento juntos e viver de peixes, somente eu e ele. Happy frisou muito essa parte.

— Por que Happy faria uma coisa dessas? — Lucy se perguntou confusa — Não consigo pensar em um motivo sequer para os dois brigarem tão feio. Bom, deve ser por isso que Natsu está daquele jeito. — Lucy concluiu com pesar.

Lily, porém, parou de brandir sua espada e voltou ao tamanho que normalmente usava na Terra.

— Receio que não. Happy estava bem risonho voando por cima de Natsu quando tudo aconteceu.

— Oh céus… — Lucy bateu na própria testa desanimada.

— Talvez Gray ou Juvia possam ajudar. Os vi falando com Natsu mais cedo.

.

.

.

— Sim, aquele idiota esteve aqui. — Gray mantinha os dois braços abertos sobre o encosto do banco e apenas o gorro de Juvia tampava a nudez dele. Lucy balançou a cabeça para não brigar com a falta de roupas e noção.

— E então? Você sabe por quê ele está daquele jeito? — perguntou esperançosa.

Gray olhou pensativo para o teto e Juvia continuava calada, olhando Lucy com feroz concentração tentando mandar mensagens mentais para a loira. Lucy ao olhá-la quase pôde escutar _"Saia de perto do Gray-sama, rival do amor"_ e estremeceu deslizando no banco para mais longe do companheiro.

— Ele ia me perguntar algo, mas uma coisa leva a outra e acabamos lutando. — Gray estalou os dedos com satisfação — Estou esperando ele pedir revanche.

— Gray-sama é tão forte. — Juvia suspirou apaixonada.

Lucy deu uma risadinha sem graça e nervosa e voltou ao assunto que queria saber.

— Não sei, depois da derrota ele foi atrás do Gajeel.

.

.

.

— Estou ocupado, Lucy. — a rudeza de Gajeel não era uma surpresa, mas o jeito como ele a chamou sim.

— Lucy? — a maga estelar repetiu o vendo equilibrar uma pilha de livro nos braços e tentar pegar mais um em uma prateleira alta na biblioteca — O que aconteceu com "coelhinha"?

A resposta de Gajeel foi um engraçado resmungar seguido de bochechas coradas. Havia um motivo para que o tratamento mudasse, ele tinha nome, sobrenome e um metro e meio de altura, carinhosamente chamado de "camarãozinha".

— Fala logo — resmungou escondendo a cara na pilha de livros que definitivamente não era para ele ler.

— Soube que conversou com Natsu antes dele ficar daquele jeito. — Lucy tentava olhar sem sucesso para o rosto que Gajeel escondia a todo custo.

— E daí?

— Oras, quero saber se ele estava estranho…

— Ele sempre é estranho.

— Se falou algo fora do comum…

— Ele sempre fala coisas idiotas.

— Se você sabe o porquê dele estar daquele jeito. — Lucy ignorou os comentários de Gajeel e barrou a passagem dele para fora do corredor de livros quando o viu tentando escapar.

— Lucy?

As costas da maga estelar, Levy sorriu curiosa para a amiga e depois olhou de olhos brilhantes para o dragonslayer aparecendo por trás da pilha que havia nos braços.

— Você encontrou todos! — a pequena exclamou dando um pulinho e deixando um beijo no biceps de Gajeel, que era o que ficava na altura de seus olhos. O dragonslayer riu orgulhoso e Lucy quase ficou amolecida com a cena, quase.

— Levy, Natsu está anormal e Gajeel não quer me contar o que aconteceu. — sorriu vitoriosa quandos os olhos vermelhos de Gajeel se estreitaram na direção dela.

— Gajeel! Se você sabe algo, conte para ela! — Levy elevou a voz e bateu o pé uma vez. Era a cena mais fofa que Lucy já havia visto, e pelo olhar de Gajeel havia sido o mesmo para ele.

O grandalhão olhou novamente para Lucy sem se afetar por estar sendo subjugado pela sua pequena.

— Ele disse que estava sentindo umas coisas e que precisava conversar com alguém exp... — Gajeel interrompeu-se ficando rubro. Levy ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele e Lucy quase gritava para ele continuar — Mandei ele falar com Macao — emendou rápido.

E Lucy saiu correndo de lá antes que Levy começasse a questionar o namorado, sentia que estava perto de descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

.

.

.

— Sempre bela, Lucy — Macao alisou a ponta do bigode olhando a maga dos pés a cabeça.

Lucy refreou a censura que veio até sua garganta e quase conseguiu sorrir.

— Macao, você como um homem sábio e muito poderoso deve ter uma ideia do que aconteceu com Natsu. Acho até que ele está daquele jeito porque lutou contra você e foi derrotado… — ela mentiu batendo o dedo no queixo como se aquilo fosse realmente razoável.

Macao estufou o peito e começou a rir.

— Se eu tivesse lutado com ele, ia sobrar apenas cinzas do salamandra — mentiu para si mesmo com consciência, mas era bom acreditar naquilo — Não, o que o atingiu é outra coisa, uma magia mais antiga que o próprio tempo, mais poderosa que a morte e mais duradoura que a eternidade.

Lucy tampou a boca aberta com as mãos, assustada com o que poderia ter atingido Natsu e em como ela poderia ajudar sendo um feitiço tão poderoso como aquele. Os olhos começaram a lacrimejar e Macao se assustou tirando o sorriso do rosto e mexendo as mão de forma abobalhada tentando acalmá-la.

— Que tipo de feitiço é esse? — ela perguntou decidida, enxugando as lágrimas e pronta para ir atrás de um contrafeitiço que salvasse Natsu.

— Olha — Macao coçou a nuca sem graça e olhou ao redor como se procurasse ajuda — Eu não era a melhor pessoa para explicar para ele sobre isso, então o mandei para Bisca e Alzack.

— Bisca e Alzack? Por que eles? — Lucy nem percebeu que sua voz estava tão aguda.

— Bom, digamos que seja uma magia de tiro.

.

.

.

— Realmente, ele foi atingido por uma flecha — Alzack ria depois da explicação chorosa de Lucy sobre tudo o que havia feito até chegar ali e tinha esperanças de que eles soubessem, enfim, o que havia acontecido com Natsu.

O casal se entreolhou e riu com gosto ao rosto confuso da maga estelar.

— Flechada? — ela repetiu testando a palavra para ver se lembrava de algum feitiço poderoso que tivesse flechas como arma, mas nada vinha a cabeça. — Macao disse que era um feitiço muito poderoso, tão poderoso que vencia até a morte e que vocês conheciam melhor e podiam explicar.

— Realmente é o feitiço mais poderoso de todos, ganha até mesmo da morte — Bisca pegou Asuka no colo e sorriu com carinho para Lucy — E depois que é atingido, é impossível conseguir se livrar…

— Não! Então não há nada que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo? — Lucy imaginou o tão inquieto, alegre e vibrante Natsu vegetando com o rosto quente para sempre e não conseguiu aceitar aquilo como o casal parecia aceitar.

— Na verdade há… — Alzack disse rindo e Lucy se prendeu ao que ele diria. — É um feitiço simples, mas forte.

— Qual o nome desse feitiço? — Lucy enfim fez a pergunta que o casal esperava, já alterada e com os sentimentos à flor da pele.

Alzack e Bisca sorriram um para o outro e abraçaram Asuka ao responderem:

— Amor.

E Lucy demorou para compreender a pequena palavra de quatro letras até que seu próprio rosto esquentasse e as pernas ficassem bambas. Aos olhos do casal e da pequena astuta, ela desabou no banco, os olhos vidrados no nada enquanto balbuciava a palavrinha mágica.

— A-a-amor?

— Sim — Bisca riu graciosa e Alzack passou o braço por seu ombro ilustrando o sentimento para Lucy — Natsu estava desesperado sentindo coisas estranhas no estômago, palpitações, secura na boca, sonhos esquisitos…

E Lucy começava a sentir as mesmas coisas que estavam sendo ditas, como se as preocupações do mundo mágico e sobre seu companheiro fizessem ela ignorar, mas agora que eles estavam falando…

— Natsu está apaixonado… — ela disse em voz alta para ver se acreditava.

— Amando, na verdade. Happy ficou imensamente feliz, mas depois ficou deprimido achando que ia ser trocado, tadinho. — Alzack lembrava-se perfeitamente da cena em que Natsu teve o colapso — Foi bem fácil descobrirmos o que era e por quem.

Lucy engoliu em seco e levantou os olhos temerosos para o casal que sorria em expectativa. Então a segunda pergunta importante foi feita:

— Quem?

E foi Asuka quem fez o favor de responder batendo as mãozinhas e pulando no colo da mãe:

— Você, Lucy! Ele quer beijar você!

E tudo na cabeça da maga estelar se transformou num redemoinho de palavras.

 _AMOR NATSU BEIJO PALPITAÇÃO NATSU AMOR_

E não foi surpresa para nenhum deles quando ela caiu no chão com os braços e pernas estendidos, o olhar vago e o rosto queimando.

Se tratando dos dois demoraria um pouco para voltarem ao normal, mas todos que fingiam não saber o que estava acontecendo esperavam ansiosos para ver os efeitos do feitiço da flecha do cupido.

 _Fim_

 _Betado por Mirys_


End file.
